


Breaking Silence

by ImaMePanda



Category: Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kip and his crew promised Memphis and the rest of the old-timers they would keep their noses clean after the Calitri mess. But old habits die hard, and hey, as long as they aren't boosting cars, no one's going to care right? When the Sphinx has to save their asses from some gun-toting gang bangers he is not pleased... Spanking, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C'mon Sphinx, don't be like that, we were handling it okay-” Kip Raines shut his mouth quickly when the visibly agitated and heavily muscled man took a step towards him. He gulped but refused to lower his gaze. The small concrete room the Sphinx had dragged them to in his mortuary was gray and bare as a prison cell, a long slab of concrete attached to one wall as a table the only furniture. It made it hard not to realize just how close he had come to once again getting his crew thrown in jail or killed-especially with the Sphinx glaring down imposingly at him. If he hadn't come along when he did...Kip gulped again. Mirror Man suddenly bobbed in between them hands waving, and tongue going a mile a minute.

“Look man, now, this is how it went down-see, I know it looks bad, but if you think about it, since we weren't actually boosting cars no promises were broken.” He held a hand up in front of an unmoving, displeased Sphinx as though warding off an argument, “Now, now I know what you're gonna say-uh, that is what you're gonna think,” Sphinx growled, and Mirror Man began speaking even faster, “it was risky, but a little risk can-oh god, I know you're a giant, don't eat me man.” Sphinx had leaned down so he was right in the much shorter man's face and Mirror Man darted backwards until he was against the far wall, next to where Tumbler was leaning, arms crossed across his chest and looking decidedly unimpressed. 

“You okay?” The wanna-be mafioso hissed out of the corner of his mouth, eyes glancing at Mirror Man as he shifted nervously around eying the door. 

“Man, I got to get the fuck out of this room before the not-so-jolly giant smashes my ass. I got to get out of this room _now_.” Tumbler frowned. He didn't think that would go over very well. He glanced at where the other two members of the crew, Freb and Toby were standing off to the side away from the stand off going on between Sphinx and Kip. Freb seemed to be doing his best to keep an increasingly freaked out Toby calm, but he was Freb so it wasn't going as well as it could have. 

“Look, what do you want me to say?!” Kip burst out, and the few eyes in the room that hadn't been on him shifted that way, “Yeah, okay, we fucked up-I figured that out when I got a glock shoved against my head-but what's done is done, alright? Can't change it anymore. Are we done here? Can we leave now?” Things might have exploded then-for a moment it seemed that Sphinx was prepared to pull back his fist and knock Kip to kingdom come-but Toby let out a small, terrified whimper and the whole atmosphere of the room changed. No one liked to see Toby, so young, and so recently healed from his gunshot wound, upset. Sphinx regarded the young man for a moment, his face rapidly shifting back to calm, then gentling even further as he took a step forward, his large dinner plate of a hand resting gently on the blond head, then coming around to cup the back of it. The others, who had as one shifted forward when Sphinx had moved towards Toby, slowly relaxed. 

Sphinx stared directly into Toby's eyes for so long it seemed they were reading each others thoughts. Then, looking almost sorrowful, he shook his head slowly and Toby, biting his lip, nodded back. “You're right,” he whispered, “we might as well have broken the promise. And you had to save our butts. I'm sorry.” It was Sphinx's turn to nod, accepting the humble apology. He patted Toby's head once and then stepped back, turning so he could observe everyone. The fight seemed to have gone out of the room, although Tumbler was still doing his best to look unimpressed. 

Kip, subdued and thinking Toby had the right idea, spoke up, “I'm sorry Sphinx-I do know we screwed up.” He bowed his head, shame rising to the surface now that he'd buried his anger. When that gun had been against his temple, before Sphinx had come out of nowhere and somehow knocked it away before anyone could react, he'd thought, he'd thought..., Kip gulped and looked up not even able to finish the sentence in his head. “I'm really sorry.”

More apologies came from the others, even Tumbler managing a sincere sounding grunt and nod. It had been risky without their connection turning out to be a group of thugs only interested in rolling them for their money and who knows what else. Kip still wasn't exactly sure how Sphinx had known to show up-and it wasn't like he'd get an answer if he asked-but if he hadn't....

The Sphinx nodded but made no move towards the door. Instead, in a horrifying and somewhat baffling move, his hands moved to his belt buckle and began unfastening it and pulling it free from the loops. There was a moment of complete silence, and then a chorus of protests broke out. 

“The fuck? Are you serious?” Tumbler came up off the wall like he was looking for a fight, gaze angry and hard as it locked onto Sphinx, who just continued to observe the room calmly as he folded the belt in two, buckle end secured firmly in his hand.

“What the hell man?!” shouted Mirror-Man in a unexpectedly squeaky voice as headed for the door. “I don't know what the hell your crazy ass thinks it's doing, but you ain't my daddy, and there is no way...” He trailed off as he got to the door and discovered you needed to enter a code on the keypad to get out. After yanking on the handle fruitlessly for a minute he moved over to stand in front of Toby and Freb, where the roles of comforter and comforted seemed to have switched, Freb having lost all color at the sight of the belt.

Kip whose mouth had dropped open quickly regained his voice, “Yeah right, no way. Even try it and I'll be on the phone to my brother in two seconds.” He slid his phone out of his pocket, and to his surprise Sphinx made no move to protest, in fact nodded at him to go on. Kip considered this, realized how his brother was likely to respond and slid the phone back into his pocket. Memphis wouldn't whip him, but...

“You're just giving in?” Tumbler said incredulously, disgusted, taking another step away from the wall, hands clenching into fists at his sides. “Unbelievable.” He seemed to dismiss Kip then, moving his attention from the back of his friend's head to staring right at Sphinx, “Look, I know we fucked up, and I know you saved our asses. We owe you-but not this. And, I think you forgot one thing. There's five of us and one of you. Don't care how tough you are, that's shitty odds.”

Sphinx cocked his head to the side, studying Tumbler, puzzled. It was true there were five of them-though only three were likely to fight. But even altogether they were no match for him, and it hadn't occurred to him that they would try. The only possible advantage they could have was that he was not willing to truly harm them, and while he thought it unlikely, he could not rule out the possibility that they might not have such qualms themselves. 

Tumbler tried not to squirm as Sphinx _just_ kept looking at him, and it was only when he was sure he could not feel anymore uncomfortable that the man straightened his head...and smiled. Amused. At him. Tumbler growled, not sure if he was more freaked out or more pissed, but either way his fight or flight response had been triggered and for him there was only ever one option-fight.

It was over before it even began. Tumbler charged forward, fists flying-and Sphinx caught his hands and pinned them to his sides before he knew what was happening, tucking Tumbler under one arm with ease. Sphinx was done playing around. He'd already decided on the necessary course of action, he merely needed to carry it out. And with a quick and fluid movement he had crossed to the long slab up against the wall and propped one hip on it, almost casually pushing the dragged along Tumbler over his leg and holding him there. The younger man cussed and sputtered, kicked and even tried to stomp on Sphinx's feet, the fight not out of him by a long shot, but the Sphinx just ignored him, using his other leg to trap Tumbler's struggling ones. The others watched, eyes wide as the belt rose in the air, rooted to their spots. “This is not right man-this shit ain't right at all.” Mirror-Man mumbled to himself, shock heavy in his voice. Freb wrapped his arms around his middle, silent and horrified, slowly backing up until he was pressed against the farthest wall.

The belt landed with a crack that echoed around the small room, and Tumbler jerked forward, letting out a pained grunt and a whispered, “Fuck you, you bastard.” The belt slammed down with a heavy, measured cadence, a good few seconds between each echoing “crack” or “whack”, and Tumbler jerked or gasped at each one. Kip cringed in unison knowing not only that he was probably next, but that this was mostly his fault. He'd been the one to find out about the job and talk the others into it, he'd been the one to make contact and arrange everything...

After the fifteenth stroke Sphinx let the belt fall slack, and Tumbler's ragged breaths seemed to fill the silent room. The hand that had been holding him in place lifted and patted him firmly on the back a few times as the leg that had been holding his released them. It took a few seconds for him to get his breathing under control, and then he pushed himself up from the table quickly, taking a step back as soon as his feet were steady. Sphinx reached out and nudged his shoulder, and Tumbler froze at first before looking up, and to the others surprise he nodded and said, “Yeah. Yeah, I get it. It was fair. Sucked balls, but it was fair.” Sphinx clapped him once on the shoulder and Tumbler quickly headed to the other side of the room. His anger might have drained away, but he still wasn't exactly happy.

Sphinx turned and looked at Kip, who knew without a gesture exactly what the other man wanted. He still stayed right where he was until Sphinx raised a hand and crooked his finger at him in a “come here” gesture. And shit...well he couldn't bitch out now, not when Tumbler had already got his ass whupped. So he trudged the short distance across the room, walking as slowly as possible, not that it did any good. He stopped when he was right in front of the Sphinx, not sure what to do next, “Uhhh...”

Taking pity on the young man Sphinx grabbed his arm and bent him swiftly over his leg. It went much as before, there was no point in dragging it out so he brought the belt down as soon as he had Kip positioned. Kip hissed as the first swat landed low, the belt licking right along the bottom curve of his jeans and bringing a hint of tears to his eyes. He steadied himself for the next few blows, not wanting to cry out when Tumbler had at the most grunted. It was harder than he thought it would be. By the time the tenth blow landed, right on the top of his thighs and overlapping with the one before it, he gave up that fight and was crying out audibly at each smack-*Whack!* “Ahh!” *Smack!* “Shittt...” *Whack!* *Grunt* *Smack!* “Oww...” *Whack!* *Sob*. Kip broke just a little on the last strike and Sphinx rubbed his hand up and down his back until he'd calmed a little, patting here and there and then helped the young man to stand. Kip took a couple of shaky breaths with Sphinx's hand on his arm, steadying him, and then said with a faltering smile, “So, no more almost getting killed, right?” Sphinx raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'You think?' and let the boy walk away.

Freb, who had been quietly falling apart since Sphinx had started to unbuckle his belt, an out of his depth Toby doing his best to calm him down, had retreated to a corner of the room when Kip had sobbed, and he huddled there, an increasingly worried Toby hovering next to him, and Mirror-Man was standing in front of them like an incredibly tiny bodyguard. Sphinx turned and looked expectantly at Mirror-Man who straightened up and started spouting off immediately.

“Ohhhh hell no! Motherfucker you got another think coming if you think I'm just gonna let you beat my ass. This is some fucked up shit going on in here-I'm half expecting you to go all silence of the lambs on us and start eating motherfuckers in here-it ain't gonna put the lotion on it's skin, you got that?” But even as he ranted it was clear that this was less furious protest, and more, 'how long can I distract him with bluster.' Sphinx just crossed his arms, waiting him out. “We are in a mortuary! You brought us to a mortuary and locked us in this tiny goddamn room with no windows-does everyone else realize we are in a fucking mortuary right now? With dead bodies and shit?” He shot a quick, incredulous glance around the rest of the room, most of them just shrugging, because, yeah it was kind of creepy, but Sphinx was a mortician. It was what he did. “And who do you think you are anyway? Except for maybe Kip, we hardly fucking know you! Three months and what, you think you're fucking family? I don't even know you man! You won't talk even though we all know you can, so how the fuck is anybody supposed to know you!”

Sphinx paused, honestly taken aback. The bluster had turned deeply real with those last few sentences. He knew his silence could be more than off-putting, but it had been a long time since it had bothered anyone he did not wish to bother, his close companions having grown used to it. He was troubled by the hurt on the young man's face, in his voice. Despite what he might say Mirror-Man was family-they had all become family on the Calitri job, like it or not, and since he'd been partnered with the hyper little man for most of it the two had stuck up a strange friendship. Mostly the lad insisted on introducing him to music he had no desire to listen to and gadgetry he didn't understand while talking a mile a minute-and seemingly without thinking about or realizing it he insulted him on a regular basis. Full of cheek. And yet still, there was no harm in it, and he'd grown to more than enjoy the company. He'd assumed that with his own inability to shut up Mirror-Man hadn't minded his silence. 

Perhaps there had been a moment when words had been needed and he hadn't realized. 

That was the problem with being mostly silent-words were for the most part unnecessary. Most things in everyday life body language could handle for you-it amazed him sometimes the way other people depended on words. But when you were out of the habit it could be too easy to not realize when speaking _was_ necessary.

Still, no need to be too loquacious when simplicity would do. So he spoke. Softly, but firmly.

“Mirror-Man. We are very much family, for as I'm sure you know, along with blood, time, and the like, great strife can form deep bonds, and we have gone through that together. I believe it is my duty to guide and protect those younger in my family. To make my point clear; I will _not_ have you putting your life at risk.”

Well, he always had been prone to speeches. Part of why he didn't speak most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

_*previously*_

_That was the problem with being mostly silent-words were for the most part unnecessary. Most things in everyday life body language could handle for you-it amazed him sometimes the way other people depended on words. But when you were out of the habit it could be too easy to not realize when speaking was necessary._

_Still, no need to be too loquacious when simplicity would do. So he spoke. Softly but firmly._

_“Mirror-Man. We are very much family, for as I'm sure you know, along with blood, time, and the like, great strife can form deep bonds, and we have gone through that together. I believe it is my duty to guide and protect those younger in my family. To make my point clear; I will not have you putting your life at risk.”_

_*end*_

 

Mirror Man's mouth had dropped open practically to the floor and he just stared at Sphinx for ages, before finally speaking, sounding almost dazed. “You said my name...” Sphinx nodded once, and gestured for him to walk over.

Mouth still hanging half open Mirror-Man trailed along the floor to him, pausing just out of reach. He seemed to be studying the other man, and for now Sphinx let him. Then he shook himself, and grinned a bit, “Damn, man, that was a pretty speech. When you wanna talk you can really talk, can't you?” Sphinx said nothing, waiting for the capitulation he knew was coming. “Okay...Okay, I guess this is happening. But just remember, man,” he held up a finger, a bit of his usual attitude back, “I'm smaller than all these other motherfuckers. So I don't think you need to hit me as many times with that gigantic thing you call a belt. Right?” Sphinx shook his head, and Mirror-Man made a face but took the next step forward, not fighting as Sphinx took hold of his arm and started to bend him over, mumbling, “Yeah, not like I really thought that was gonna work anyway...”

Mirror-Man really was ridiculously short-so short that when he was positioned properly over Sphinx's leg his feet dangled nearly a foot above the floor. The man saw this and positioned the leg the boy wasn't leaning over under his knees, to give him a little support. And then he raised the belt and snapped it down. Mirror-Man bucked a little but didn't let any sound escape. As the belt continued to fly down he squirmed and bucked and even kicked a little-his hand flew back on a particularly painful lick but Sphinx caught it up in a second and secured it safely against his back. Still he did not make a sound. When Sphinx helped him up he wasn't sure what to expect, but the tear covered face Mirror-Man quickly wiped and red swollen lip he'd nearly bitten through to keep silent were not it. Rather than allowing him to walk away as he was attempting he tugged the younger man back in front of him, and gestured at his lip, the question on his face unmistakeable.

“I, uh, I just didn't want to make a fool of myself man, you know?” Mirror-Man shrugged, trying to play it off cool, and Sphinx frowned before reaching out and using his large hand to cup the back of Mirror-Man's head, drawing his face forward so he couldn't avoid his eyes. He shook his head firmly, and Mirror-Man, not _entirely_ sure he got the message, but not wanting to draw this out, answered hesitantly. “Uh, okay?”

With a comforting rub to his head Sphinx let him go and Mirror-Man walked stiffly away. As Sphinx looked towards the remaining members of the group he felt the satisfaction he'd developed at having gotten through to Mirror-Man ripped away. Something was very wrong with Freb. The boy was crouched in the corner with his arms wrapped around himself. Toby kneeling next to him, almost in tears himself now from being unable to comfort his friend, Tumbler crouched in front of them both, first Kip and then Mirror-Man coming to hover in the background. He watched intently, listening the best that he could, discerning that involving himself at the present moment would not be helpful. Freb was not having a panic attack, but he was close to it.

“Hey, man, it's not so bad.” Tumbler was saying, “Yeah, it hurts, but it's not gonna really hurt you. You think I'd let anybody really hurt you? Hell no.” 

Freb was hearing, but not really listening, he kept shaking his head, and well his breathing wasn't so fast as to be truly dangerous, it was enough to be concerning. Tumbler tried to talk again, and Freb began to mutter, “No, no, no, no...no belt, no, no.” under his breath, his voice getting higher and slightly hysterical. Without even thinking twice about it Sphinx fastened it back around his waist. He would not discipline the boy with something that terrified him-if the situation resolved itself in a way that he was willing to lay his hands on Freb at all, the palm of his hand would be more than effective. 

Then when this was over, he would find out exactly why Freb had reacted like that, or rather _who_ had caused him to react like that, and he would...handle it.

He'd meant it when he said they were a family now.

Kip, emotions overflowing, and like usual not able to handle them without confrontation, whirled around to snap at Sphinx, to tell him to call an end to this _now_ -and stopped short when he saw that his weapon was again wrapped snugly around his waist. He stared for a moment longer, and then for just a second, a relieved smile pulled at his lips and he nodded at Sphinx, before purpose took over and he moved forward to crouch next to to Tumbler, reaching out to squeeze lightly at Freb's shoulder. “Hey, hey, it's okay, Sphinx put it away, there's no belt now, it's okay Freb, it's okay dude.” 

It took several minutes but finally Freb was mostly calmed down, his breathing steady and relieved-and then he promptly colored bright red as he realized what had just happened, a blush spreading from his ears to his whole face. Slowly he looked up at Sphinx, and speaking so lowly he had to lean forward to hear him, said, “I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to be such a pussy, I just...” Sphinx, making sure to keep his face calm, and a bit soft, shrugged and then shook his head, doing his best to let the boy know it was not a problem, he did not think less of him. “Fuck. I can't believe I bitched out like that!” Freb was on his feet now, pacing back and forth, his friends having to step back to keep from being run into. He turned to Sphinx again, trembling but determined, “You should-you should whip me anyway. It's not fair if I'm the only one you don't.” His face had drained of all color as he spoke, and Sphinx shook his head sharply. To do so would be torture, not punishment, and he would not do such a thing to anyone, let alone Freb. 

Freb got even more upset at this, humiliated that Sphinx thought he couldn't take it, furious that he knew the man was right. He turned and paced in his corner sanctuary, and finally lashed out, slamming his arms into the concrete wall in front of him, hard enough that a painful shock vibrated up both of them. Finding a strange satisfaction in the sensation he pulled back his arms to do it again but Sphinx had crossed the room almost silently, catching a wrist in each of his large hands and pulling the younger man away from the wall, the frown on his face almost ferocious as he stared into Freb's eyes and shook his head. Freb tried to jerk himself free at first, but Sphinx's stare was powerful and he slowly relaxed the longer it was glued to his gaze. “I'm not a pussy-I'm not, I _can't_ be. I can take it. I _can_.”

He was almost pleading now, and Sphinx considered him thoughtfully. After a moment he held up his right hand, and made a slow motion with it though the air. It took a minute but Freb got it. “That's for kids,” he muttered, but his relaxing posture betrayed him. Sphinx raised an eyebrow, and then flexed the muscles in his forearm, making them bulge. As strong as he was, he would never dream of laying a hand on a child. Freb gulped as he spoke again, though Sphinx could feel the muscles in the wrist he was holding relax even further. “Okay, maybe not...” Sphinx nodded, and then, loosely holding Freb's wrist began to cross the room back towards the concrete slab, attention focused heavily on the boy's breathing and posture as he followed behind, listening for a return of his earlier panic, but it seemed to be gone. Kip, not sure he liked where this was going, took a step forward, but before he could Tumbler put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head. 

“He won't like it if you do man.” Kip glared at Tumbler, but he just raised an eyebrow and the other man slumped where he was. 

Sphinx sat himself fully on the slab, knowing he had to be very careful how he handled this. He reached out and gently grasped Freb's arm, looked at the boy to see how he was doing, and then guided him over his lap wrapping an arm around his waist both to secure him and to be able to feel how his body was reacting. He laid his other hand on Freb's head for a moment, hoping he would find it comforting, then moved it downward, letting it rest on the young man's backside for a moment to warn him of what was coming. Sphinx raised his hand and brought it down firmly on the middle of one cheek, then the other, gouging Freb's reaction and increasing the force and speed of the next few smacks until they began to produce small gasps and squirms, knowing the boy would just be humiliated if he went too easy on him. 

And Freb had put himself in danger, both physically and legally, same as the others-had been outnumbered and surrounded by thugs with far more weapons and far less morals. Swats nine and ten landed with a bit more sting than the previous swats, right on the crease between buttock and thigh and a whimper escaped the pressed lips. Sphinx paused for a moment, moving his hand to rub briefly at the small of Freb's back, and then quickly laid down the last five swats, before rubbing his back again as he loosened his hold around the young man's middle. When Freb began to push at the slab to get up Sphinx helped him, before standing himself and tucking him firmly against his chest in a bear hug. Freb clung to him, getting his shaky breathing under control, before pulling back and trying to smile. Sphinx smiled back, slowly letting go with a last squeeze of assurance to Freb's shoulders. That had gone much better than it could have. 

Sphinx settled himself back on the slab as Freb rejoined his friends, the other boys nudging or bumping him with hands or shoulders, doing their best to show affection without actually doing so. There was a pause and then Toby spoke up, sounding far too casual, “Um, well, it's getting near dinner time, and Otto and Junie will be expecting us, so maybe-” Tumbler lightly shoved at the baby of the group's shoulder, trying to hide the smirk that wanted to appear on his face at this attempt at escape.

“So maybe you should hurry up and take your medicine like the rest of us so we aren't late, huh?” Toby glared halfheartedly at him and then turned with moody resignation first to look at Kip, who just raised an eyebrow, as though asking him what he wanted him to do about it, then with a large amount of reluctance finally looked up at Sphinx through his eyelashes, biting his lip. 

“Are you gonna...?” blushing, Toby was unable to finish his sentence, and just pointed at Sphinx's belt instead. Sphinx considered this for a moment, then shook his head slowly and Toby exhaled in relief. The man crooked a finger at the boy, waiting patiently as he fidgeted his way forward. Toby paused just within reach, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and seemingly frozen. Sphinx took pity on the boy and reached out to grasp his arm, pulling him the rest of the way forward and over his lap, and securing him. He raised his hand and began bringing it down swiftly and firmly, knowing it would be no kindness to drag it out, especially after Toby had had to wait through everyone else's punishment. Sphinx spread the smacks out evenly, making sure to land a few low where the computer genius would definitely be sitting. At only nineteen, Mirror-Man being the next youngest at twenty two, he knew that Toby often went along with his friends when he knew better, worried that they would mock or think less of him for being a “chicken” or a “pussy”.

Sphinx wanted to make sure he had something a little worse to worry about. He landed the last two smacks across both cheeks, the hardest yet, his fingers splayed to cover a wide area, first a yelp, and then a swallowed sob escaping Toby's lips. Sphinx rubbed his hand up and down Toby's back as the boy got himself together, then slowly helped him stand. He planned to follow him up and hug him as he had Freb, but before he could Toby flung his arms around him, burying his head in his shoulder. Surprised and somewhat touched he wrapped his arms around the boy and rocked him gently. A moment later Toby pulled back just as quickly, blushing, as though only just realizing what he had done. “Um, ah,” He turned slightly sideways, suddenly unable to look anyone in the eye, “we should get going if we're not going to be late...” 

“Yeah,” Mirror-Man glanced at his watch, “Junie said she was making something called pizza spaghetti pie. I don't have a clue what the hell that is, but I'm gonna get me some, that's for damn sure. Sounds dank!” As if on cue both Kip and Tumbler's stomachs growled, and Sphinx hauled himself off the slab and headed for the keypad by the door, figuring he'd better let them out before one of Mirror-Man's earlier rants came true in reverse, and they ate him. 

As the group walked down the hallway towards the front door Kip glanced sideways at Sphinx, trying to sound casual as he spoke, “So, uh, Sphinx...” He trailed off, feeling stupid for asking this question, as Sphinx looked over with his usual calm expression, “You aren't gonna tell the others are you?” Sphinx looked back at him a smirk playing about his lips, everyone's undivided attention on him-Kip might have been the one to think of it, but now they were all worried. Pausing in the hallway, Toby running right into Mirror-Man because he didn't stop when the others did, Sphinx pointed at himself and shook his head, but before they could breathe a collective sigh of relief he pointed at his young friends and nodded. Then he turned and continued down the hallway at his previous unhurried pace, not paying any mind to the protests that followed him, as the boys protested, telling him there was no need, it wasn't fair, they'd learned their listen, c'mon Sphinx! 

Trying not to chuckle, he pushed open the door and walked out into the sunshine, satisfied that for today at least, his family was still whole and safe.


End file.
